


Водные процедуры

by Luchenza



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Foot Massage, M/M, Pre-Slash, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Спустя некоторое время после окончания Великой войны у Тесея появилось странное желание, и всё бы ничего, но оно было связано с Ньютом.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Водные процедуры

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон, кинк на купание, кинк на массаж ног.

Тесей не знал, как попросить Ньюта об этом, и не мог придумать, чем объяснить ему свою просьбу. Глупость, думал он, сердясь на себя, странная блажь. Желание не давало покоя, врастая корнями в мозг и становясь назойливой идеей. С болезнями разума Тесей привык бороться лекарствами, но эту болезнь он побороть не сумел.

Ньют, конечно же, ни о чём не подозревал, когда приходил поздним вечером, чтобы посидеть у постели Тесея. Обычно Ньют читал, сидя рядом на стуле, или же ложился в постель, чтобы подержать за руку, если считал нужным. Поначалу они оба испытывали неловкость, но со временем это прошло.

Настоящей братской близости и доверия между ними так и не случилось, и всё осталось как раньше: Ньют был себе на уме, никого не посвящая в свои планы, Тесей же не слишком любил рассказывать про работу, а иной жизни за её пределами у него не сложилось.

Если бы Ньют лишь сидел рядом, ничего и не случилось бы, но едва он ложился в постель к Тесею...

— У тебя ужасные руки, — брякнул однажды Тесей, не сумев вовремя придержать язык. Ньют уставился на него в недоумении, и пришлось продолжить: — Мозолистые, слишком сухие.

— Надо же, — ответил Ньют с полным равнодушием в голосе.

И разговор на этом завершился. Тесей покосился на свою баночку крема, освещённую магическим светом над постелью, но промолчал.

Было неуютно осознавать своё нездоровое увлечение после войны тем, что большей частью являлось женской прерогативой — кремы и эликсиры, духи и бальзамы сплошной батареей заняли полочку в ванной Тесея и, словно разведчики, прятались во тьме выдвижного ящика прикроватной тумбы. В восемнадцатом году Тесею долго ещё мерещились запахи крови, пороха и влажной земли, подмоченной дождями, и, наверное, поэтому он купил себе наугад свой первый стеклянный пузырёк с розовой «грушей» и запахом сирени. Этот аромат многие месяцы опускался на спальню Тесея, когда приходило время ложиться спать, и Ньют от него очень забавно чихал, но терпел, как и подобает настоящему брату.

После первого флакона появился второй. Следом — две маленькие незаметные баночки, сделавшие руки Тесея такими, какими они были до войны. Ещё спустя флакона этак три Ньют даже перестал чихать и только уворачивался с фырканьем, когда Тесей порой тянулся мазнуть его кремом по носу.

От Ньюта же стабильно пахло зверьём, но Тесей перестал обращать на это внимание — тоже как и подобает настоящему брату. И неважно, где Ньют брал зверей в центре Лондона. По опыту Тесей уже знал, что брат их находит везде.

Тесей долго сопротивлялся соблазну, но оказалось, что тот всё-таки был слишком велик. Ночью Тесей засыпал, сжимая руку Ньюта, заскорузлую, словно рука магловского рабочего, и думал: «Завтра попрошу».

Конечно, он ни чём не просил. Кроме разве что…

— Ты можешь переехать в ту комнату, — сказал Тесей словно бы ненароком. — И мне не придётся чистить каждый день дом от каминной сажи.

Ньют поднял взгляд, потёр вспотевший лоб. Котёнок низла в его руке, очередной материализовавшийся из воздуха питомец, поперхнулся молоком, которым Ньют кормил его из бутылочки.

— Хорошо, — бросил Ньют, вернувшись к своему занятию. — Это Фиби, Тесей, — заговорил он почти без перехода. — Тебя можно попросить…

— Давай потом, — начал было Тесей, и тут его осенило: — Может, просьба на просьбу?

Ньют не отвечал, пока не уложил котёнка в коробку под угловым столиком (с каких пор она там стоит?..), лишь после этого повернувшись к Тесею лицом. Он был в пятнах от молока, устало улыбался и поглядывал на коробку так, будто там спит его собственный ребёнок. Этот взгляд Тесею тоже был очень хорошо знаком.

— Я хочу, чтобы Фиби осталась ненадолго, — напрямик заявил Ньют. — Ей нужен дом и присмотр.

Тесей кивнул. Странным образом он внезапно лишился дара речи. Ньют ждал, вытирая грязные руки о фартук.

— Так о чём ты хотел попросить?

— Хм-м, — протянул Тесей неопределённо, рассматривая волосы Ньюта, давно не видавшие расчёски. — Так, ерунда. Хочу привести тебя в порядок…

— Я в порядке.

— …искупать тебя. Сам.

Ньют недоверчиво улыбнулся и шагнул назад, к свету от витражного окна в коридоре. Разноцветные пятна солнечными зайчиками прыгнули на его ошеломлённое лицо. Должно быть, Ньют думал, что Тесей спятил и ему пора в Мунго, ведь сам Тесей думал бы про себя именно так.

— Мне двадцать два, — сказал Ньют наконец. — Ну, вдруг ты забыл.

— А мне тридцать, я дряхлый, выживший из ума старик.

Ньют прыснул, но тут же посерьёзнел:

— Зачем, Тесей?

— С опозданием контузило, знаешь, как бывает? Теперь раз в месяц я буду выдавать по странной просьбе: попрыгать на потолке, выпить носом тыквенный сок, надев одну лишь шляпу…

— А потом измажешь меня своей пахучей ерундой?

— Непременно. Но зато у тебя будет низл.

У Тесея руки взмокли от волнения. Ньют вздохнул и вернулся к коробке, присел над ней, заглянул внутрь.

— Это не низл, — сообщил Ньют сурово. — Это нунду.

***

Ньют раздевался рядом, пока Тесей разводил в ванне лимонную пену. Чтобы не смотреть лишний раз на брата и не смущать его, Тесей взирал на крохотные белые пузырьки, укрывшие воду плотным слоем. Руками он быстро соорудил из пены домик и поставил рядом пенное дерево, которое тут же разрушила голая нога.

— Отойди, — попросил Ньют, залезая в ванну.

Сев, он обнял колени, и его взгляд снизу вверх Тесей мог бы даже назвать враждебным, если бы не знал брата слишком хорошо.

— У нунду должны быть шипы, — заметил Тесей, припомнивший аврорский спецкурс по тварям.

— А ты часто видел их котят?

Туше. Ньют, кажется, слабо улыбался, но едва Тесей попытался всмотреться в эту улыбку, как она мгновенно испарилась с лица, покрытого светлой дневной щетиной. Тесея передёрнуло от небрежности, с которой Ньют был побрит.

— Надеюсь, ты не хочешь навязать мне свои привычки? — Руки Ньюта лепили из пены нечто четырёхлапое.

— Думаю, нет, но если вдруг решу — беги от меня подальше.

— Конечно, — заверил Ньют, но прозвучало это не слишком искренне.

Вода шумела, прибывая, и вскоре плечи Ньюта и его макушка были единственным, что возвышалось над пеной. Крохотные пузырьки лопались на лопатках, открывая взгляду всё больше веснушек — бледных зимой, но пока заметных. Летом же Ньют становился крапчатым, как один из гиппогрифов их старого семейного дома.

Тесей направил палочку на голову Ньюта. Под струёй воды волосы потемнели, стали почти как у самого Тесея. Отфыркиваясь, Ньют вскинул мокрое лицо.

— Ты бы хоть предупредил.

— Прости.

Тесей взял одну из своих бутылочек, выровнял на полке остальные — разноцветные, с бирками, кое-где отклеившимися из-за влаги. Ньют покорно терпел, пока Тесей намыливал ему голову, и лишь вздыхал. В этих вздохах звучало отчётливое «мой брат сошёл с ума», однако Ньют не говорил этого вслух, и Тесей был ему благодарен. Лишь иногда из ванны доносилось тихое шипение, если Тесей случайно слишком сильно дёргал за волосы, поэтому он стал действовать мягче: приноровился не путаться пальцами в жёстких, как пакля, волосах Ньюта и стал осторожно массировать его голову. Ньют затих и опустил на колени подбородок.

Тишину нарушали только редкие всплески воды.

— Откуда у тебя этот шрам? — поинтересовался Тесей, заметив на ноге длинный, исчезающий под пеной рубец.

— Война, — ответил Ньют кратко и закрыл глаза.

Значит, дракон или то происшествие с маглом, о котором Ньют не рассказывал, кажется, никому, кроме Тесея.

Руки принялись массировать шею и за ушами, намыливая короткие волоски. Ньют спрятал в коленях лицо.

Всё-таки несправедливо было думать, что Ньют совсем ему не доверяет. Если напрячь память, наверняка можно было выудить и что-то ещё. Ньют не жил с душой нараспашку, был нелюдим и не слишком разговорчив, одевался странно и немодно (порой Тесей покупал ему вещи сам, но они лишь пылились в шкафу). Ньют был сплошным «не», однако продолжал жить на два дома, приняв на себя заботу о старшем брате.

Это подкупало.

— Что ты хочешь на ужин? — спросил Тесей, смывая с головы пену.

— Мне всё равно, на твой вкус.

— А всё-таки?

Ньют помялся и откинул волосы со лба.

— Ростбиф? — неуверенно предположил он.

— Значит, будет ростбиф. Потерпишь меня ещё немного?

Ответа не было, но он подразумевался. Тесей вынул затычку из ванны, позволив воде стекать постепенно, чтобы Ньют успел привыкнуть к своей наготе перед ним. Кожа у него теперь была порозовевшая от тепла, на щеках обосновался румянец. Ньют так и продолжал сидеть, пока Тесей выбирал подходящее мыло. Что-нибудь не слишком навязчивое по запаху, травяное...

Тесей мылил пеньковую мочалку, пока Ньют поднимался во весь рост. Брат отчётливо сутулился и стоял боком, пряча себя, обхватив локти ладонями. Когда Тесей предложил сесть на бортик, Ньют опустился на него с заметным облегчением.

— Хочешь, буду давать тебе мыть моих новых зверей?

— Я разгадал твой план. Собственный брат мечтает меня убить котёнком нунду.

Ньют обернулся, заулыбавшись.

— Поверь, ты для неё пока более страшный зверь.

Когда Тесей коснулся кожи мочалкой, шея Ньюта покрылась мурашками. Намыливая широкий разлёт плеч, Тесей не переставал удивляться, что Ньют за какие-то несколько лет настолько вырос и оформился, что даже ничего детского больше не проглядывало в чертах и теле. В пятнадцатом, когда они ненадолго смогли пересечься в тылу, Тесей запомнил глаза Ньюта: по-детски большие и растерянные. Он прижимал к себе винтовку, которую его попросил подержать магловский солдат.

— Ты хочешь меня обмануть, — сказал Тесей, услышав через стенку шорох в коробке — будто кто-то очень старался из неё выбраться. — Нунду огромные!

— Фиби тоже больше обычного низла или простой кошки. Разве ты не заметил?

— Хм.

Тесей увёл руку вперёд, на грудь Ньюта, и тот снова вздохнул, подняв веснушчатые плечи. Осторожно, на ощупь обводя мочалкой соски, Тесей разглядел, что у Ньюта были родинки на лопатках, а внизу выступали позвонки — сильнее, чем у обычного человека. Ньют всегда был склонен сутулиться, хотя Тесей не понимал, зачем стесняться своего роста. Высокий рост — это всегда преимущество.

В задумчивости Тесей не сразу обратил внимание, что уже подобрался к самому низу спины Ньюта, где появлялась ложбинка. Ньют резко развернулся и отобрал мочалку.

— Надеюсь, тут я могу сам?

— Разумеется, — подтвердил опешивший Тесей.

Когда Ньют поднялся во весь рост, снова удалось рассмотреть шрам на голени. Наверное, всё-таки тот магл.

Это случилось уже ближе к концу войны, в семнадцатом году, когда в тылу на Ньюта неожиданно напал оголодавший немец, пытаясь отобрать провизию, и они сцепились в рукопашной. У немца обнаружился нож, у Ньюта — тоже, а за любое нарушение Статута тогда грозил военный трибунал.

В итоге Ньют отделался парой несерьёзных ран, а немец… ну, немец выжил, как удалось узнать после. Тесей даже не думал, что брат способен так отчаянно сражаться за свою жизнь.

Мочалка перешла на икры — вот там уже не было веснушек. Ньют переминался с ноги на ногу, этим сильно мешая, и пришлось придержать его за бедро. Кажется, от этого бесцеремонного хвата Ньют настолько ошалел, что безропотно простоял всё оставшееся время, пока Тесей домыливал и смывал пену. Теперь Ньют стоял к нему лицом, и взгляд то и дело сползал туда, куда не стоило смотреть, но отчего-то это выходило само собой.

— Наконец-то, — с облегчением сказал Ньют. Выбираясь из ванны, он схватил Тесея за плечо, а потом с благодарностью принял халат. — Или ещё не всё?

В лице Тесея он прочитал свой вердикт.

Позже, когда они уже сидели на кровати после ужина, Ньют со страданием на лице вытянул вперёд руки. Он походил на животное, которое пытались искупать против его воли.

— В этом нет ничего плохого, — терпеливо говорил Тесей, намазывая крем на тыльную сторону ладоней.

— Я знаю, но мои звери будут другого мнения.

— Сейчас же у тебя только нунду.

— Возможно.

Тесей оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на Ньюта с подозрением. Тот отвёл взгляд с полуулыбкой.

Хорошо, что он снова стал чаще улыбаться.

Тесей нежно растирал мозолистые ладони, размазывая крем, проводил рукой между пальцами и до самого запястья. Ньют снова порозовел, как в ванной, и поджал свои красивые пухлые губы, доставшиеся ему от мамы. Пользуясь случаем, Тесей сравнил свою руку с его — ну да, уже совершенно одинаковые. А ведь когда-то, очень-очень давно, ладошка Ньюта, ложившаяся на его собственную, вряд ли была больше грецкого ореха.

Из коридора снова раздался шум и слабое мяуканье.

— Твой нунду, кажется, разбушевался, — заметил Тесей.

— Это мейн-кун, — сжалился над ним Ньют. — Крупная порода обычных кошек. Просто попросили приглядеть на время.

— Значит, одурачил меня, да? Глупого старшего брата?

Ньют довольно пошевелил пальцами на ногах.

— Ты же сам говорил, что уже дряхлый старик.

Тесей цепко схватил обе ступни, от души мазнув по ним кремом. Когда он обрабатывал пятки, Ньют лишь фыркал, пытаясь выкрутиться из хватки, но едва Тесей поднялся немного выше, к пальцам, все звуки рядом стихли, только из коридора продолжало раздаваться шуршание. Пальцы на ногах Ньюта жили своей жизнью, но когда Тесей принялся их смазывать по очереди, неторопливо поднимаясь от нижних фаланг к подушечкам, раздался прерывистый вздох.

— Ты в порядке? — осведомился Тесей, поднимая взгляд. Лёгкий румянец на щеках Ньюта стал ярче, сделавшись почти пунцового оттенка.

— Продолжай.

Ньют торопливо согнул ноги в коленях.

Поневоле Тесей весь обратился в слух, но дышал Ньют немногим чаще обычного, лишь дёргался всё беспокойнее, а пальцы на ногах то сжимались, то разжимались. Тесей помассировал места у ногтевых пластин, с нажимом провёл ладонью по подъёму, понимая с растерянностью, что Ньюту это слишком сильно нравится.

Мягкий свет волшебной лампы очерчивал складки халата Ньюта и выхватывал тёмные шерстинки неведомого зверя на одеяле, невесть как тут оказавшиеся. Когда Тесей помассировал оба свода стопы, Ньют зажмурился на несколько коротких мгновений, издав неясный звук, и наконец успокоился, тут же рывком высвобождая свои ноги. Тесей думал, что он сейчас уйдёт, но Ньют словно никуда не спешил. Шуршание в коридоре тоже прекратилось. Нунду-недоросток Фиби, похоже, утомилась и уснула.

— Ты не выпил своё лекарство, — произнёс Ньют наконец. К нему возвращался привычный цвет лица.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь. Так ты останешься?

Ньют посмотрел на него странным взглядом, будто не ожидал этого вопроса, да и вообще предполагал, что Тесей его прогонит — это читалось в его лице.

— Если ты хочешь. Но у тебя уже почти прекратились кошмары.

— Потому что ты со мной.

Это был очень необычный вечер, один из самых необычных на памяти Тесея, хотя, казалось бы, не происходило ничего особенного. Что-то эфемерное ощущалось в воздухе, чего раньше Тесей не чувствовал.

От Ньюта теперь так приятно пахло, и хотелось взять его за руку, как в те ночи, когда бывало совсем плохо.

И Тесей не собирался отказывать себе в этом удовольствии.


End file.
